Destroy the Earth
Destroy the Earth is a song from Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie. It is sung by Groff, Maxil and Zio as Groff is plotting with Maxil and Zio to capture Onyx Star and his friends and blow up the Earth and it's ponies, except for the whole piece of Equestria and be prince of Equestria. This song is reprised after Groff, Maxil and Zio use their space tornado to capture Onyx Star, the weasels, Nike, Discord and the ostriches. Lyrics Groff: ♪Get ready for a plan of our awesomeness For they have rejected our own kind But not as it seems, nor so bottomless Not even anypony had in mind Those ponies are gonna pay for our banishment They don't even stand a chance Equestria will be our inhabitant After the Earth will be crawling like ants.♪ Maxil: ♪Let's destroy the Earth like reality Enslave the ponies and other creatures, too.♪ Zio: ♪Those ponies will bow to us And they will go nuts That we'll be the rulers in history.♪ Groff: ♪And destroy the Earth!♪ (Speech) Groff: Now, you fools we're gonna be planning for the end of the Earth! Zio: Why? Groff: Because, you idiot, first we're gonna capture that male alicorn, and his friends, too. Maxil: Excellent, because with them gone, there will be nopony to save them now! Groff: True, and after we blow up the Earth, we'll take a piece of Equestria, and I will be prince, and you'll be my loyal servants, and the ponies will be our slaves for the rest of their lives! Maxil and Zio: Whoo! Zio: Hear that, guys? We're gonna blow up the Earth! Alien Pony Army: Whoo! Yeah! Alright! Yeah! Alien Pony Army: ♪So let's get our gear and our jet packs With our ruler destroying that despicable planet!♪ Groff: ♪This ain't a good time to take lots and lots of naps When we are gonna plot on that hatred habit! Maxil: ♪So get ready for your weapons in place (The weapon is gonna see eye to eye) To ruin the Earth the ponies all live (And make the Earth say bye-bye!) We'll make them grovel to our hooves With our death ray proof We're sick of disrespect And we're not gonna swept♪ Zio: ♪The Earth will be wiped out And we'll be the most epic destroyers! And so will the ponies And we'll be the remaining ones left!♪ Alien Pony Army: ♪Destroy the Eart! Destroy the Earth!♪ Groff: ♪For it's our real plot and evilest plan♪ All: ♪For the ponies, they'll find out that we'll destroy the Earth!♪ Reprise Groff: ♪So you'll never get your friends back So, let's give these guys all of the slack!♪ Maxil: ♪Soon your home will be demolished And our weapon is accomplished And you'll be our beehives For the rest of your lives♪ Zio: ♪We're gonna send these guys Into a huge and dark black hole Where they will never get out of there!♪ Groff: ♪With them gone, we'll be finally to...♪ Groff, Maxil and Zio: ♪Destroy the Earth!♪ Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Songs from films Category:Lyrics Category:Bszabo15's Ideas Category:Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie